firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Oakblossom
Overview Oakblossom in her previous life was a medicine cat of ShadowClan. Oakblossom is a reincarnation cat and is currently leading a different life in WindClan. First Life (Past): A former warrior of RiverClan, and a past medicine cat of ShadowClan. Oakblossom was a short light brown she-cat, with white speckles on her back, tail, and face. She had white paws and muzzle. She had darkish brown ear tips as well as markings around her eyes. She had large, bright amber eyes. Second Life (Current): A tunneler apprentice of WindClan. Blossompaw is a tall and fluffy dark grey she-cat with hints of brown on her fur. She has darker grey stripes along her back, along with the same colour markings on her face. She has white paws, chest and underbelly with white freckles on her muzzle and under her eyes. She has unusual silver fur that forms a sort of ring around her neck and right paw. She has the same large, bright amber eyes as Oakblossom. Detailed History Past Life (RiverClan) Kithood Oakblossom was originally born in RiverClan to Ashfeather and Cherrysnow. Oakkit enjoyed her life in RiverClan, always exploring and making new friends. Her life as a kit wasn't very eventful, as she was just an average kit. She was born in the ancient territories when the Tribe was still that of Flowing Lava. Apprenticeship Oakpaw was apprenticed to Cherrystorm, a senior warrior of RiverClan who was respected and extremely loyal to the Clan. He trained Oakpaw well, although he was a bit strict and harsh towards her at times. Oakpaw was a fast learner and showed no interest in anything else other than being a warrior, which was quite strange considering her future path. She participated in quite a few battles, mainly ones to regain control of sunning rocks. During this time, Oakpaw noticed her father acting different and asked her mother about it. She was told she was just seeing things. Oakpaw decided to tell her mentor instead, who saw her concerns and kept an eye on her father. Oakpaw and Cherrystorm were right to be concerned. Ashfeather had gone on a rampage and killed quite a few cats, including Cherrysnow his mate. Cherrysnow did not go down without a fight, and the two had killed each other in the fight. Oakpaw was devastated by this as she had lost both of her parents, she felt as if she could have done something to prevent this. Her mentor was the only cat who stuck by her side at this point, all her friends believing that she would turn out to be like Ashfeather. Cherrystorm proved to Oakpaw that she couldn't have done anything to help him, as the tom had been driven insane by Dark Forest cats. Warrior Life Oakpaw soon earned her name as Oakblossom, she strove to prove that she would never turn out to be like her father and proved it. She became a well-respected warrior of RiverClan and was trusted by many. Oakblossom did her best to make her mother proud, opting to live her life as best as she could in Cherrysnow's honour. At times, Ashfeather tried to corrupt her in the Dark Forest but Oakblossom pulled through and fought him in her dreams, almost killing him. Oakblossom fixed her friendship with one of her kithood friends, Bumbleberry, and the two developed feelings for each other, before she confessed to the tom, tragedy had struck ShadowClan, and little did Oakblossom know she would be affected by this tragedy too. ShadowClan's medicine cat had been killed, and then his apprentice stepped down leaving ShadowClan with no medicine cat. Oakblossom did feel sorry for the Clan, expecting a kit or apprentice from ShadowClan to be chosen as their next medicine cat, but to her and everyone else's surprise, she was chosen. Oakblossom was chosen by StarClan to be ShadowClan's next medicine cat, despite the fact she had trained to be a warrior and showed no interest in herbs. Oakblossom had to leave RiverClan behind, despite the fact she was close to getting her own mate and family, which broke her heart. Medicine Cat Life (ShadowClan) Oakblossom chose to help the struggling Clan, leaving behind her former Clan and mentor with much regret. StarClan trained her on the path as a medicine cat, and the other medicine cats did too. Oakblossom struggled for a while but soon got a hang of all the herbs, and grew to like being a medicine cat, as she had always been a one for peace rather than fighting. Oakblossom first met Sunstar, leader of ShadowClan at the time, when she was treating the deputy, Appledusk, for her wounds. Oakblossom was a bit wary of the leader at first, as they did not seem to like her much due to Oakblossom being from RiverClan. The new medicine cat felt defeated, she'd have to prove her loyalty and worth all over again, even though she had been chosen by StarClan. She met with her previous mentor, Cherrystorm, who encouraged her and told her she would become well-liked within time. Cherrystorm was right, and Oakblossom quickly became respected and popular amongst her new clanmates for her calm and caring attitude. Oakblossom chose Lostpaw as an apprentice, but soon lost the apprentice to an unknown reason, never seeing Lostpaw again. She struggled with this loss for quite some time but recovered after choosing Flamepaw as her new apprentice. Flamepaw was good, a quick learner and devoted to the job. When Flamepaw earned his full name, becoming Flamewhisper, he began seeing a WindClan she-cat and the two became mates, having kits together. Oakblossom knew this, despite the two keeping it a secret, knowing the consequences her apprentice would face if the truth came out, she remained silent in order to protect her apprentice, his mate and kits. She looked out for her apprentice's kit, Phoenixkit who had been brought to ShadowClan by his mother. One day, Oakblossom went out to one of the borders to collect herbs and ran into another ShadowClan cat Littlestorm. She had no reason to be afraid of him, as he was her Clanmate. That was her mistake. Littlestorm was a serial killer, although his identity wasn't known, and Oakblossom quickly became one of his many victims. The sick tom took her paw as a memento, to remind himself of the time the killed a medicine cat. Her body was never found and burnt by the eruption caused by the volcano. Current Life (WindClan) Kithood Oakblossom was chosen to reincarnate many, many moons later as Blossomkit. She was born to Newtsplash, a RiverClan tom, and Oakdrop, a WindClan she-cat. She was born in the new territories with her siblings Hawkkit, Lightningkit and Mintkit. Blossomkit was confused, the concept of the Clan was familiar, but the Clan itself wasn't. She was even more confused by these thoughts, Blossomkit had no idea why she was confused, as she was a WindClan kit and couldn't have possibly lived anywhere else. Blossomkit became friends with Citruskit and Pinekit, the three were close friends and formed a sort of gang. Blossomkit kept having nightmares of Oakblossom's murder, believing it to be her future. Confused by these dreams, she went to Oatleap, the medicine cat apprentice, and told her about all these dreams she was having. Oatleap said it sounded like Blossomkit was a reincarnation, with this newfound information, Blossomkit realised her life would never be normal again. Her personality changed drastically, one minute she'd be her normal self all energetic and happy, the next she'd be twitching and snapping at anyone. Blossomkit and Pinekit decided to try and visit the leaders of other Clans, to ask about past medicine cats they might've met, as Blossomkit knew every herb despite never being taught them. The two went to ShadowClan first, where Dawnstar listed all the medicine cats she had met, which wasn't many if Blossomkit was being honest, and that was when Oakblossom was first mentioned to Blossomkit. Apprenticeship Blossomkit quickly became Blossompaw with her friends and siblings. She was made a tunneler and apprenticed to Steppefall. Blossompaw was wary of other cats now, no longer trusting any cat that looked even the tiniest bit like the cat from her dreams. She distrusted ShadowClan and tried to avoid their border at all cost. Blossompaw had only told Pinepaw and Oatleap of her being a reincarnation cat and has planned to tell Citruspaw. She refuses to tell anyone else, fearing she'll be forced onto the path of a medicine cat like her old life. She has no intentions of becoming a medicine cat and has set her mind on becoming a tunneler of WindClan. Blossompaw has yet to begin training, as she hasn't met Steppefall yet as the tom has always been busy. While waiting for her training to start, Blossompaw decided to try and get over her strange fear of ShadowClan, adventuring to the border where she met Cheetahpaw. She and Cheetahpaw explored one of the tunnels in WindClan, the ShadowClan tom was afraid and wanted to get out soon after entering, Blossompaw reassured him and soon enough they were out. Cheetahpaw went back to ShadowClan, and she hoped she would meet the tom again. Category:Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:ShadowClan Category:Highranks